


7. Correr en contra del viento (Love Scenes VII)

by AlannaBlack



Series: LOVE SCENES [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Not Happy, Sad Tony Stark, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, starker en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/AlannaBlack





	7. Correr en contra del viento (Love Scenes VII)

Quiero envolverme en tus brazos  
Que no quede entre tú y yo un espacio  
Ser el sabor de tu boca  
Y llenarme toda con tu aroma 

Dobló la hoja con la letra de esa canción y aunque su español no era bueno, entendía a la perfección lo que quería decir. Se sabía de memoria la tabla periódica, varios documentos con leyes bastante complejas, acuerdos completos, cláusulas, ecuaciones y muchas cosas más, pero esa canción se la había aprendido especialmente por él. Aun recordaba cuando había descubierto la hoja arrugada sobre su mesa del laboratorio y al principio, lo atribuyó a un descuido, pero a estas alturas sabía que había sido un acto deliberado, una dulce confesión de algo que ya no sucedería. Era una tierna y triste promesa de algo que jamás se cumpliría.

Yo no te pido la luna  
Tan sólo quiero amarte

La volvió a guardar en su caja fuerte. Estaba tentado a hacerse un tatuaje con las frases que estaban subrayadas, pero no deseaba marcarse con algo que le traería un dolor terrible cada vez que lo viera. A pesar de eso, la idea de que quizá con eso expiaría algunas de sus culpas, lo rondaba con intensidad. Tal vez se animara esa misma tarde y decidiera de una vez por todas, saltarse esa página tan trágica. Tal vez ya era momento de seguir adelante y no porque él lo quisiera, sino porque tenía que empezar a creer en que era lo mejor para él antes que para los demás. Quizá sí era como le habían dicho en las juntas de rehabilitación: “Haz como que crees y terminarás creyendo”. Al menos, ya podía dormir bien y sin tomar nada para hacerlo. Aun luchaba contra el impulso de fumar en exceso un cigarro tras otro, pero eso lo tenía más o menos controlado. Lo que le causaba tanta ansiedad, no era el alcohol, sino las ganas irrefrenables de salir corriendo a buscar a Peter aun pese a la negativa de May y las advertencias de sus abogados. Ella había sido la persona a la que nunca podría ganarle en una batalla legal y la única forma de lograrlo, sería que ella misma le dijera que era suficiente, que levantaría esa restricción, pero no era posible. No sería justo abusar de sus privilegios para querer calmar una culpa interna. Una voz lo sacó de su eterno y tortuoso ciclo de cavilaciones.

—Llegó esto para ti.

Tony tomó el sobre que Happy le extendía.

—¿Para cuándo es?

—Es para hoy, pero no he confirmado nada.

Tony sacó la tarjeta y se dio cuenta de que estaba invitado a una fiesta del jet set neoyorkino. Torció la boca y dejó la tarjeta en la mesa. Happy se atrevió a decir lo que pensaba en esos momentos.

—En vista de que tampoco vas a ir a la fiesta de hoy, creo que deberías reconsiderar llamar a tu padrino o por lo menos, agendar una cita con tu terapeuta o conseguirte uno nuevo. 

Tony se acomodó la corbata y las mancuernillas que acababa de comprarse.

—El “incidente” ya no me afecta. No me interesa lo que esa gente piense de mí y del divorcio. Pepper se encargó de hacerme un último favor y hasta por eso, siempre voy a estarle eternamente agradecido. A pesar de lo mal que me porté con ella, aun dejó que conservara algo de dignidad para los eventos sociales y…

Happy lo interrumpió.

—No hablo de tu poca reputación en los círculos sociales a causa de esa situación. Hablo de lo que está pasando al interior de tu cabeza y eso es lo que me preocupa. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de que has estado haciéndole algunas mejoras al traje? Tú firmaste una declaratoria en la que, de tu puño y letra, estableciste que ya no puedes volver a usarlo nunca más y no me digas que es por la nostalgia, porque algo me dice que en cualquier momento vas a meterte otra vez ahí y entonces lo poco bueno que te ha pasado en estos meses, se va a ir al carajo. Ross estará encantado de por fin, llevarte ante un tribunal y encontrarte culpable de algo. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

Tony buscó algo en su saco y pronto encendió un cigarro. Happy le acercó un cenicero.

—No sé en qué momento permití que comenzaras a hablarme de esa forma —dijo Tony, relajado, sin afán de reclamar al tiempo que el humo comenzaba a expandirse por la habitación.

—Tal vez me gané ese derecho desde la vez que comencé a limpiar tu vómito y a pagar fuertes sumas de dinero a las revistas de chismes para que no publicaran ciertas fotos en las que, ahora sí, pudiste haber perdido el poco respeto que algunas personas sienten por ti. Si la señorita Potts hubiera querido, habría lanzado una contraoferta, pero no, no lo hizo. Creo que aun existimos gente a la que nos importas a pesar de todo. Curiosamente, tú no sientes el mismo aprecio por ti y eso es lo que me preocupa como no tienes una idea.

Tony terminó su cigarro apresuradamente mientras veía el atardecer caer. Ese ventanal le causaba mucha angustia. 

—Créeme que eso no volverá a suceder. No tengo intenciones de intentarlo otra vez. Puedes estar tranquilo.

—Tú y yo sabemos que es cuestión de tiempo para que vuelvas a beber. Hazlo si se te da la gana. Afortunadamente ya tengo un remplazo para cuando eso suceda. Lo único malo, es que esta vez estarás en rehabilitación más tiempo, porque aunque fueron unos cuantos meses y te trataron bien, la siguiente ocasión, no habrá tantas consideraciones. Todos se creyeron el cuento de que andabas en un retiro espiritual y que después, volviste a ser el playboy al que no le duele absolutamente nada.

Tony dejó caer la colilla al suelo.

—¿Aparte de todo eso, alguien ha preguntado por mí? 

—Sí, de hecho, sí. Han estado marcando dos de las bailarinas que conociste apenas en Las Vegas. Dicen que les ofreciste trabajo y que no quieren armar un escándalo, pero ya lo hicieron. Igual la nota y las fotos no se alcanzaron a publicar.

Tony volteó y miró fijamente a Happy.

—¿Algo más importante?

—No. Sólo ellas dos. Las puse en contacto con un equipo de porristas y pagué para que no vuelvan a hacerlo. Son de las que no se dan por vencidas tan fácilmente, pero espero que con su nuevo trabajo se den cuenta que pueden cazar a su propio millonario.

Tony suspiró. Realmente se moría por un trago, pero esperaba estar mejor para intentar beber algo.

—Happy, muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho. En serio que no tengo forma de agradecerte ni de pagarte lo que has hecho por mí y te lo digo sinceramente. Creo que eres el único que se quedó después de todo lo que sucedió.

Happy suspiró. 

—Tony, en serio, si vas a beber, hazlo. No me voy a oponer ni te voy a llevar a rehabilitación. Creo que eres un hombre adulto, maduro, que sabe lo que quiere y a quién quiere. No nos hagamos tontos ni finjamos que eso no sucedió. Tú y yo sabemos qué es lo que quieres hacer y ambos sabemos que si estas jugando a ser el hombre redimido, es por una sola persona y no eres tú. A mí no me importa, pero me preocupan las repercusiones legales que eso vaya a generar. Sabes de qué hablo.

Tony buscó un lugar donde sentarse y se llevó las manos al rostro.

—Di todo lo que tengas que decir. Sabes que nunca voy a aceptar tu renuncia ni me voy a enojar porque me digas la verdad. Este es tu momento, Happy. Desahógate tú también. Te toca, ya has aguantado demasiado conmigo y creo que es justo que escuche lo que tienes que decir.

Happy fue por un par de vasos y una botella de whisky. Se sirvió uno y dejó que Tony decidiera si lo iba a acompañar o no.

—Créeme que no te estoy poniendo a prueba, ¿eh, Tony? Realmente necesito un trago, pero si tú quieres y crees que puedes controlarte, adelante. Igual yo te voy a cuidar y llevarte a dormir con ropa limpia. Está en mi salario.

Tony sonrió. Era más bien una mueca triste.

—Aún no, quiero cumplir un día más de sobriedad. Al menos, lo quiero intentar hoy.

Happy dio un trago y exhaló. Algo le indicaba a Tony que esta vez le tocaba escuchar lo que tanto se había negado a aceptar desde hacía tiempo. Al menos las terapias grupales en rehabilitación le habían dado cierta tolerancia para escuchar sin discutir, lo que viniera de los demás. Era turno de escuchar a quien había vivido de cerca todo el proceso que había seguido a la tragedia de su noche de bodas. Happy comenzó.

—Puedes despedirme si quieres por mi atrevimiento, pero he vivido tantas cosas a tu lado y te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que, si no haces algo a tiempo, esto te va a terminar dañando más de lo que crees. Dejaste de ser quién eras por tratar de proteger a ese chiquillo, pero las cosas no salieron como tu hubieras esperado. Le has hecho daño a mucha gente por no admitir tus sentimientos, por no afrontar tus miedos y atravesarlos… te has hecho mucho daño y no lo mereces. ¿A quién le importa lo que te guste? ¿A quién le afecta que por primera vez en tu vida te des el chance de ser feliz? Yo creo que ya es hora de que recuperes tu vida, tu vida personal y que luches por tu felicidad, no que ahogues tus verdaderos sentimientos fingiendo que todo está bien cuando es evidente que no es así. Fue muy agradable viajar por todo el mundo y hacer fiestas simultaneas en varios lugares. En serio que me divertí mucho y por un momento, me tranquilicé al verte sonreír tras salir de rehabilitación, pero ambos sabemos que lo hiciste para cubrir algo. Me sentí ligeramente aliviado al ver que recuperaste tu labor altruista y que anunciaste muchos proyectos para ayudar a otros. Por poco me creo eso de que ya no te interesaba saber nada de los Parker, pero ¿qué sigue? ¿Un arrebato de estupidez en el que comprometas tu seguridad y tu libertad? ¿Empezar a beber a escondidas? ¿Empezar a salir con una modelo diferente cada día y después una boda intempestiva en Las Vegas para demostrarle al mundo que a Tony Stark nada le duele? ¿Piensas volver a meterte en la bañera y ahora sí, cortarte las venas de la forma correcta?

Happy alcanzó su vaso y lo vació de un trago. Tony sacó otro cigarro y sus manos temblorosas dieron cuenta de lo hondo que estaban calándole esas palabras. 

—¿Ya terminaste?

Happy se sirvió otro trago.

—Ya casi. 

—Continúa —dijo mientras encendía torpemente el cigarro.

—Bien. Yo creo que si ya no vas a ir a tus juntas ni tienes la menor intención de retomar la terapia, al menos debes ponerte en paz contigo mismo y dejar de fingir que eres un hombre de hierro que no siente nada. No eres ese, eres Tony Stark, eres sólo un hombre que ha hecho más de lo que debía para tratar de hacer felices a unos cuantos. Eres el que se quedó sin amigos por perseguir su propio ideal de lo que era lo correcto, ¿y cómo te lo pagaron? Eres el que creyó ver algo bueno en un chiquillo, pero en el camino terminó teniendo miedo por lo que él despertó en ti. ¿A mí que carajos me importa si te gusta o no? Digo, en lo personal, sí creo que la diferencia de edades es abismal, pero ambos se morían el uno por el otro y eso era más que obvio. No digo que esté bien ni que esté mal, pero si en verdad era muy importante para ti, ¿por qué no lo intentaste? ¿Por qué no lo admitiste a tiempo? ¿Por qué no le dijiste lo que sentías y tal vez, sólo tal vez, le hubieras dicho que cuando tuviera la edad necesaria, podían intentar algo y tal vez formalizarlo? Le hubieras evitado mucho dolor y un mal trago a Pepper. Tú mismo te hubieras evitado todo este sufrimiento. ¿En serio creíste que portándote grosero con el chiquillo y renunciando a tu identidad como héroe, lo ibas a hacer desistir? ¿De verdad creíste que eso era lo correcto? Eso no lo protegió, los expuso a ambos y a él le tocó la peor parte. ¿Es suficiente?

Tony se secó las lágrimas que escurrían silenciosas sobre su rostro. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que estaba llorando.

—Si aún hay más, dilo. No importa.

—Sí importa y mucho. Me gustaría decirte que no eres enteramente responsable de esto, pero no es verdad. Tú, al ser el “adulto” bien pudiste haber puesto las cartas sobre la mesa y aclarar todo antes de que se saliera de control. Pero ya es tarde. No hay manera de regresar el tiempo y créeme que, si se pudiera, yo sería el primero en decírtelo y el primero en advertirte sobre las consecuencias.

—Si sospechabas que las cosas iban a ser caóticas, ¿por qué no lo hiciste en ese entonces?

—Porque tu arrogancia y tu orgullo siempre han ido delante de ti. Porque no hay poder humano que te haga cambiar de opinión ni que haga desaparecer una idea cuando ésta se instala en tu mente. Porque en el fondo, sigues siendo el mismo patán miedoso y obstinado que eras antes de calzarte un traje y salir a proteger al mundo. ¿Y sabes que tienes ahora? Nada. Sólo tienes tus millones y la estúpida idea de que fingiendo que ya no te duele y que no te importa, vas a borrar todo el daño y sufrimiento que has causado. Por eso te digo, si vas a tomar, empieza ahorita y demuéstrame que en esos meses, aprendiste algo. Demuéstrame que por primera vez, te puedes sentir digno de tu propia consideración y que eres capaz de tratarte con respeto, empezando por aceptar lo que sientes. Yo siempre voy a estar aquí, no importa lo que suceda porque te considero un amigo. A pesar de tu descomunal ego, ese que aun anda rondando por ahí, te veo como un amigo y lo último que deseo, es ver que quieres olvidar todo como si no hubiera pasado nada y que eso te va a pegar con más fuerza de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo. ¿Te vas a arriesgar por él? Anda, yo te llevo. Yo te acompaño y me quedo contigo todo el proceso legal o lo que sea que vaya a suceder. ¿Eres capaz de enfrentar a quien sea por él? Yo estaré contigo. ¿Tienes el valor suficiente para hablar con esa mujer acerca de lo que en verdad sientes por ese chiquillo? Yo te acompaño, pero ya deja de querer engañar a todos. Inclusive, si quieres arriesgarte una vez más a ver a Pepper, yo voy contigo, pero deja de enviarle mensajes y tarjetitas estúpidas que sólo dan cuenta de lo asustado que estás y que demuestran que no sabes pedir perdón. ¿Hay algo que me quieras decir o gritar?

Tony empezó a llorar y no fue capaz de hablar hasta que sintió que su voz ya no estaría cortada por el llanto.

—Peter ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida. Nunca pasó nada, nunca sucedió nada pero créeme que me enamoré como un loco. Nunca había sentido esto por nadie. Jamás en mi vida pensé que fuera a sentir algo tan bello, tan puro, tan hermoso y lo eché a perder. Le jodí la vida a todos los que están a mi alrededor, inclusive a ti. A todos, pero más a él. Créeme que si pudiera verlo otra vez, si pudiera acercarme a él, lo haría y no me importaría nada.

Happy se enjugó discretamente una lágrima. Trató de hacer una broma, pero no fue tal cosa.

—Si estás en la cárcel, no hay garantía de que vaya a verte hasta que cumpla los dieciocho, y eso en el caso de que aun sienta algo por ti…

—Ya lo sé —dijo Tony mientras se limpiaba el rostro—. Me gustaría decirle tantas cosas, aunque me mande al demonio, pero quiero hacer hasta lo imposible por él. Quisiera saber cómo está, qué está haciendo, aun cuando May se oponga, quisiera hacer algo por los dos.

Happy se sirvió otro vaso y lo vacío de un sólo trago. 

—Hay una frase de esa canción que escuchas en las noches y cuando crees que no me doy cuenta, que me conmueve demasiado. Tuve que usar el traductor para saber qué dice. Esa frase, creo que es lo que eventualmente tendrás que hacer cuando lo consideres adecuado y hayas sopesado bien los pros y los contras: “Correr en contra del viento”. Tendrás que ir contra la corriente y perder el miedo, aun si su reacción no es la que tú deseas. Tendrás que pensar bien qué vas a hacer y enfrentar tus miedos, inclusive tendrás que aceptar el rechazo aun si es lo único que pudieras obtener. Por lo demás, decide qué vas a hacer, cuándo y cómo. Yo estaré aquí y créeme, de todo corazón, deseo que las cosas salgan bien para ti.

Tony encendió otro cigarro y lo fumó ansiosamente. El dolor se reflejaba en su mirada.

—¿Y si Peter ya no quiere saber nada más de mí?

Happy se sirvió un último whisky. Debía ser cuidadoso con lo que iba a decir.

—No creo. Tal vez él aún sienta algo por ti. Tal vez aún quiera verte, pero eso sólo lo sabrás cuando decidas ir en contra de lo establecido para hacer las cosas bien.


End file.
